Elizabeth
by NataliaRoma97
Summary: "I tried to keep my breathing quiet and even but it was difficult being so close to him and being in mortal danger but in those few moments laying in his arms I never wanted to move. But I knew that I was not the one who was supposed to be in his arms."
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Since the dawn of time in a world beyond our own man has fought each other brother versus brother and kingdom versus kingdom. The four kingdoms of the elements have always tried to conquer each other in order to rule the world.

The kingdom to the north was known as Lanterus which meant "Great Wind". The people of this kingdom became masters of the air. Some warriors learned to control the air in combat, while others used it to try and create a way of flying. The women of the kingdom learned to communicate with birds and other flying animals and could ask them to help in a battle or even with everyday things.

The dominion to the south was called Questela which meant "Mound of Earth". These people were movers of earth. The warriors learned to move earth, such as rocks or sand or even mud, in any direction. But the women used the ability to create shelters and sculpt buildings.

The area to the east was named Pharseta which meant "Fire Thrower". The warriors of this land could create and control fire as well as lightning, comets, and lava from volcanoes. The women could do the same but weren't allowed to fight.

The last empire which was to the west was renowned as Helphara which meant "Rushing Water". The warriors of this region could control and shape any liquid. The women used the gift to heal those who were injured. And some from inside these nations had other talents beyond the vast majority.

But inside these four realms there was a power that was the source of all the fighting. For hidden away in scrolls of history was the key to a hidden ability. A prophesy locked away in Helphara for years. And until that prophesy was fulfilled the wars would continue on.


	2. Helphara

Chapter 1

Helphara

For as long as I could remember the wars between my people of Helphara and the rest of the world had been raging for almost a hundred years. I was the Princess of Helphara and I was in warrior training, plus my mother, Queen Nalatia, was teaching me how to heal.

I knew that I was going to be a queen one day and I had to be ready to defend my people. For the last decade there has been peace and friendship between Helphara, Questela, and Pharseta. But not between us and Lanterus, they for years have tried to conquer our lands and my father, King Jerrold, would not tell me why. Only that they were searching for something or someone.

When I was fifteen my father became very busy because one of Lanterus' armies were approaching our castle. During that time my friend, who was like a little sister to me, was staying at my palace while her parents were away helping Pharseta battle another Lantorian attack.

She was the princess of Questela, her name was Kristal. She had short brown hair and was about a year younger than me but a little bit taller than I was. And she always wore green because it was tradition for the royal family to wear the color of their nation.

I felt more comfortable with her around since my father was very busy trying to make a battle plan and my older brother was off training soldiers for battle. So I was lucky to have someone to talk to besides my mother to whom I told almost everything.

My father was very distraught he had been trying to make a union of nations by marrying me off. The only problem was that Questela did not have any princes and the prince of Pharseta had been kidnapped as a child. And of course he could not have me wed the prince of Lanterus because he was leading the attack on our kingdom; according to our scouts.

As the days past I feared for my brother and also my mother she had contracted a rare disease and was very ill. "Don't be afraid, Elizabeth," she told me one night as I was at her bedside. Her blonde hair was scattered on her pillow but her green eyes were very serious.

"How can I not," I answered holding my necklace in my hand then I let it drop back to it's place along the neck line of my simple blue gown. It was the symbol of royalty. To each prince or princess of the various realms that governed the world was a necklace bearing the crest of their homelands.

"You have too and if I die you will marry and become queen," she said brushing my dark brown hair from my emerald eyes. I sighed as I left her to sleep.

Lanterus would be there by the following morning and I was going to be forced to stay inside the fortress as the soldiers were slaughtered. I was helpless to defend my kingdom.

That night as I was about to fall asleep a small light flew into the sky outside my window. I ran to the window and opened it up. As the cool air rushed inside my bedchambers and blew out the candles I had lit the flare of light continued to rise into the dark night sky. The moon was full and shining a bit more so than the sudden burst of light.

Across the pasture from the citadel there were small tents with flags bearing the symbol of Lanterus. As I squinted in the dark I spotted a small scout on a large boulder a few yards from the campsite. He was staring at the stronghold or rather more specifically at me!

He pulled back his arm and released something, I tried to close my window, but I knew I would not be able to fast enough. On instinct I held up my hands to protect my face as I started to dive down away from the window. But there was no impact, no arrow in my hand and no pain anywhere on my body.

I looked around; the arrow had soared into the wall above my bed. I quickly closed my window and decided to drift into peaceful dreams at least for now.


	3. Prophesies

Chapter 2

Prophesies

As I awoke the next morning I notice the arrow was still speared into the wall. I quickly pulled it down and placed it on my mantle. I knew that the battle would begin soon and I found myself wishing I could help.

As noon approached I saw the warriors gathering on the field I could only pray that we would win. I noticed my father on a high point and beside him was my brother, Hayden; his halo of golden hair blowing in the wind, and on the other side of my father was his top general, Sir Richard.

The general or I guess he was Prince Gregory, of the Lantorian army on the other side shouted something inaudible, but I figured that it was a command to charge. The men held up bows and released their quivers. A dark cloud of arrows began to fall on the soldiers of Helphara, they raised their shields, but I knew it was no good. But surprisingly they missed and landed in front of the Helpharian soldiers.

Next the men of the Helpharian army shot arrows across the field and this time they pierced through the armor of the Lantorian soldiers but most were only injury wounds instead of deathblows.

After that the real battle began. It should have lasted for days maybe even weeks but it was over in just a few hours. Most of the Lantorian soldiers surrendered after a while seeing their friends die and most of the Helpharian soldiers still alive.

I smiled as the soldiers let them go warning them to never return but they kept the ones that kept fighting such as the prince and his captains.

Later that evening after the celebration in the dining hall I retired to my room completely happy. But as evening turned to night my father came into my bedchambers.

As soon as he entered I knew something was wrong but I did my best to conceal it, I got up curtsied and greeted him. "Good evening father, congratulations on the victory today." Then I laid back down on me bed, he had blue eyes like Hayden but I had his dark hair.

"My sweet Elizabeth, you have grown up so much it seems like only yesterday you were a little child in my arms and now you are almost a woman. It is time you know the truth," he said as he crossed the room to my bed and sat on the edge where I laid.

He took my hand and began to rub it as he said, "Before you were born there was a prophesy that read 'When the princess of one land and the prince of another become old enough they will discover a power which neither can comprehend. One will have dominion over all things physical and the other will have power over all things that can not be seen, heard, touched, or smelt.' You had a twin sister but she was taken away as an infant. She was the physical one and she was the only one who could find the psychological one."

I stared at him with my insides feeling like stone. "How do you know that this person is her?" I asked getting up to look out the window. Why had no one ever said anything about my twin sister before?

"By the fact that you are not it and neither is any of the other princesses in the world," he answered starting to leave. He did not say goodnight or anything more he just left.

Once he was gone I ran to Kristal's quarters to tell her everything. She gasped when I told her about the prophesy but said nothing. When I was done she asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I do not know, but perhaps I can ask my father what I should do in the morning, but for now can I stay in here?" I asked as she nodded. I sat in the chair by the window and stared out of the glass. I tried to think of possible ways to find 'the psychological one' but I did not know who or where he was right now or if he was even still alive and hopefully he could help me find my sister, if she was still alive.

Soon I was asleep and in my dream I was in Kristal's chambers and there was a girl, no older than I, climbing through the window and walking out the door and down the hall and entering the Hall of History. She was searching for a certain scroll but could not find it. Just then a guard saw her and she blasted him into a wall without even touching him. I awoke frightened and decided to stay awake and see if this girl would actually appear.

Surprisingly she did, I pretended to be asleep, but as soon as she started to walk across the room I grabbed some rope and tied her to the chair. She was tall even taller than Kristal and almost as tall as Hayden. Her golden hair fell to her shoulders on her pearl white gown and her crystal blue eyes glared at me I could tell she was from Lanterus by the color of her gown.

She squirmed in her seat but didn't scream, she knew that the guards would not let her explain anything before they took her to the dungeon.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the girl.

"I was looking for something, Princess Elizabeth," she answered glancing at the closed door.

"What specifically were you looking for?"

"An ancient prophesy that has been fought over for many ages."

"You mean the prophesy of the two?"

"Yes, your royal highness, I've been trying to find it and reports say that the physical one is somewhere in these walls."

"You mean my twin sister who was kidnapped as a child?"

"Was she the physical one?"

"I believe so because it is not I. If you would please tell me everything I promise not to hurt you.

"Very well, when I was born my parents decided to keep me locked away in their castle to keep me safe and unknowing of their doings. But I escaped and fled Lanterus….."

"Wait you're the princess of Lanterus? I should kill you now. Your army attacked us today and killed some good men and women."

"Wait, were you not listening? I was kept secret and oblivious to whatever they did! I had to find the two from the prophesy only they could help me. So, I traveled through Pharseta and Questela in order to get here. While I was in Pharseta I met a young man, who is about sixteen who helped me even after he found out who I was. He is waiting for me in the stables right now but I have to find that scroll!"

"Alright I'll help you, but I'm coming with you," I said untying her; it was the only option plus this boy might know what happened to the 'psychological one.' She nodded as I led her to the Hall of History.

I knew where the scroll was because I saw it in my dream. I took it out of it's place on the shelf and read it softly aloud:

_When the sun rises from beyond the horizon_

_The one with the power over all things_

_That can be touched, heard, smelt, and seen will discover her abilities_

_As will her equal who will have power over all things that are unfelt, inaudible, odorless, and invisible_

_Only these to can save the world from itself_

It continued on to say all that my father had told me and more. We both gasped but mine was the loudest. She rolled up the scroll and put in her handbag. As she did so I remembered something. "Wait a minute you never mentioned what you name was," I told her as we headed back to Kristal's room.

"It's Megan," she answered.

"If you leave without me I will wake up every guard and you will be put in jail," I whispered harshly as she climbed down and out the window.

I ran to Kristal's bedside and shook her gruffly until she woke up. She gazed around and then glared at me. I tried not to take notice. "Listen I have to tell you something. I'm leaving and I need you not to follow. I'm only departing because someone else needs me more. Please give my love to my father, my mother, and to Hayden." I finished and then gave her a hug goodbye.

I dashed down the stairs to the stables where Megan and the young man she had mentioned were waiting for me. "We don't have much time for introductions," Megan said as I met them just outside the stables. "So, Elizabeth meet Lucas; Lucas this is Princess Elizabeth."

He bowed and I curtsied; he was handsome with short, dark brown hair and light brown eyes. And his attire was all different shades of red. I went to the stables and found that none of the horses had been saddled.

Therefore, I brought out my mare named Shadow, another mare named Lila, and a stallion named Blaze. I handed Blaze's reins to Lucas and told him, "Be careful, he's a bit of a brute sometimes; his name is Blaze." When my hand brushed his it felt like some kind of electricity running through his hand to mine. Next I handed Lila's reins to Megan and advised her, "Be sweet to her and she will listen, Lila is very patient and obedient to those who are kind to her."

I mounted Shadow and began to take off but then pulled back on the reins; I had no idea where we were going. "Where exactly are we heading?" I asked turning around to face them.

"We're not sure, we still have to find the physical one, and we have no idea where she could be if she is not here," Lucas answered glancing up at the castle as though he wished he could go inside, his voice sent shivers down my spine.

"I believe we don't have time to search any longer. There's a grand council meeting in Pharseta in three days and my brother is planning to attack the leaders during the meeting," Megan said stroking Lila's mane.

I stared blankly at her, I had forgotten all about the meeting. "But how will your brother lead an attack if he is locked up?" I asked.

"He will find a way out and he'll find his men and then join my parents on their journey to the grand council meeting." Megan answered looking at the castle more out of worry than Lucas had.

"Well then shall we ladies?" Lucas said smiling for the first time as we headed down the dirt rode towards our doom.


	4. Journeys

Chapter 3

Journeys

When we let our horses run they galloped along merrily but soon became tired so we let them walk but still keep a steady pace. We traveled for almost a day without stop. When we rode Lucas and I were in the front, his sword sheathed on his left hip and he had a shield attached to his left forearm as he held the reins with his right hand. My bow and arrows were on my back along with two small swords on both of my hips. Megan was right behind us with a dagger on her left hip and a small staff she kept on her lap.

Sometimes when we let our horses walk I would stay back with Megan and talk. I would tell her about my mother and Hayden, whom she seemed to always ask questions about.

Once when I was next to Lucas he told me about his adventure with Megan thus far. "When I first met her she seemed like just a lost girl so I helped her and brought her to my home where we took care of her. It took her days to recover; I had found her lying in the forest barely breathing and cut in many places and bleeding a great deal. She told me all that she remembered and from the way it sounded like she was robbed and possibly assaulted by bandits in the woods near my home. But she told me she had to get to Helphara as soon as was possible.

"So, I offered to go with her, at first she was hesitant but eventually she agreed seeing as it is not proper for a young lady to be traveling alone. Therefore, I packed up my sword and shield, said goodbye to my mother, and we started to walk.

"We traveled for about three days and we had just reached the brink of Pharseta, since she was still healing. She would not talk to me very much no matter how many times I asked her why she needed to get to Helphara.

"Then one night I caught her practicing her air ability while we were resting in a small clearing. I was so shocked I gasped very loudly and she saw me watching.

"She started running in the opposite direction I ran after and because she was still injured slightly I caught her and told her that it was okay. And that I didn't mind who she was I had gotten to know her well enough that I knew that she wasn't like the other Lantorians.

"After that it took us another five days to get to your castle. When we arrived about high noon we saw the battle beginning, I saw the prince give the order to fire their arrows and something happened when the archers were about to fire I wanted so badly for the arrows to miss the Helpharian soldiers and they did!

"When the battle was over Megan and I decided to wait until nightfall for her to sneak into the castle and find the prophesy and now we've come full circle," Lucas finished with a small smile.

"Something like that happened to me, the night before the battle I was looking out my window and a scout shot an arrow at me and it missed," I said remembering that night.

"Megan seems to care for you a lot," I continued whispering as I glanced back at Megan who was staring off towards the mountains of Zypoleda on the other side of the forest from us as we walked along the road.

"Yes, I have noticed as well but I think of her only as a sister nothing more, even though I believe she sees me as more than that," he sighed and then shook himself a bit and then remanded silent.

Then as we were wondering along the winding rode we heard loud sounds coming up fast from behind us. We darted into a small clearing in the woods and rested to wait and see who it was. I pulled out my bow and slid an arrow into place. The sound was about to cross a small break in the trees and my arm tensed, but no one came by the opening.

There was a tap on my shoulder, I jumped a little and shot the arrow into the treetops. I turned and saw Kristal atop her stallion, Rain; she had to small axes on her back.

I stared at her with shock and fury, Lucas turned and took out his sword and pointed it at her and Megan was behind Kristal with her dagger at Kristal's throat. "No don't," I yelled at them as I tapped Lucas's hand telling him to disarm. Megan relaxed a tad but kept her dagger at Kristal's back.

I turned to Kristal and tried not to yell but whisper ruthlessly. "Kristal, I told you to stay at the palace and not follow me. You have put yourself in immense danger; if you die there is no one to take over after your parents. I'll be alright because my brother will take over even if I do not die."

"I know, but you need me to help you. You can't do it on your own. I left a note for your parents, they'll find it soon enough so I suggest we find a place to stay for the night so that they don't find us. And Prince Gregory escaped so he may find us before your parents do," she explained and I nodded my head as did Lucas and Princess Megan.

We led our horses down along the rode and we came upon a small barn. Inside it was pretty warm with a mantle for a fire, some chairs, blankets, baskets, tables, pots, pillows, lanterns, and good hiding places.

We placed our horses in some of the stalls which had plenty of hay for them to eat as well as horse blankets and plenty of room for them to sleep.

After we were settled in and two beds were made so someone would have to share a bed I suggested, "I think someone should keep watch while the others rest, hunt, and tend the fire. There are plenty of lanterns we can use and when you spot someone you douse the light and come in and warn the others so that we all may hide."

"Agreed, I'll take the first watch," Megan said as she grabbed a lantern and headed for the entrance.

Then Lucas turned to me and asked, "Your highness which job would you prefer for all of us to partake in." He sounded so formal and I would not stand for it.

"Firstly, do not give me a title or any kind of formal name when you speak to me. I am simply Elizabeth or Eliza if you wish," I answered him while thinking about what I wanted to do to help.

"And I think you or I should hunt and gather food while Kristal you build the fire and then once the food is caught, prepared, and eaten and the fire is made and wood is collected for any point in which the fire starts to die then we can rest and alternate watching."

They both nodded and both Lucas and I grabbed our weapons and I grabbed most of the baskets and left in search of food. I followed the rode a bit more and came across a small field of several fruits and vegetables, wheat, and a small crick.

I dug up carrots, cabbages, lettuce, strawberries, potatoes, bell peppers, broccoli, and cauliflower. And I picked apples, grapes, oranges, tomatoes, and corn. I slashed wheat into a basket and lifted a huge bubble of water over my head with my water abilities as I walked back to the barn carrying all of the baskets.

I placed most of the water in a large pot and put the rest in small water carriers for the trip in the morning. Then

I took out a knife out of a small chest of table settings and began to cut and prepare the fruits and vegetables after I washed them. Then I started a small fire in a pit and baked some bread after I crushed and rolled the wheat into dough.

By the time the dough had risen it was almost sundown, Lucas was not back yet and I was beginning to worry. I switched off with Megan and she began to set the table for supper. When and if Lucas came back we would lock the doors to eat then Kristal would take over after I guarded for a while longer and she slept and Lucas and Megan got some rest as well, then while she was guarding I would rest and sleep. Then at dawn Lucas would watch until we left again.

I waited for a while when I finally saw Lucas coming out of the forest with a wild pig; without it's head, tail, or legs; across his shoulders. I ran to him and was about to embrace him but stopped myself and just smiled at him. He had a small scar above his right eyebrow; it was still bleeding a bit.

I ran my finger over it as he winced a little bit. He set the pig on a table and began to carve and cook it on a large plate over the small fire I had used to bake the bread. He cut the cooked pig into eight almost equal slices and placed four of them on the four plates set on the table that had four chairs.

We dined in silence from fear of discovery, but afterwards I returned to the entrance to keep watch with only the small lantern and some light from the fire inside to see by. After a while Lucas came out and stood with me at the doorway.


	5. Confessions

Chapter 4

Confessions

"I never really imagined an adventure like this. I mean I always wanted to go on an adventure, save the world, and find love. But I never really thought it would happen," I said beginning to blush.

"So you have never met anyone you liked before now?" Lucas asked blushing as well.

"No, not before now," I said blushing more.

"I think you are lucky," he said. "I never knew my birth parents; I was raised in a small house in the country. All I've ever knew about my family is this." He pulled out a necklace from inside his shirt. It had the Pharsetian crest on it. I gaped at him as I reached out and felt it with the tips of my fingers.

Not a second later did Kristal come out and send us back inside so that she could have her turn standing watch. We changed into our nightclothes and I sat down on the hay bed I volunteered to share with Lucas and began to think while Lucas sat and watched the fire on the ground near the mantle.

If he had the crest that would make him the kidnapped prince of Pharseta and even more importantly the "psychological one". How could I tell him that he was apart of a prophesy when he didn't even know he was a prince? And the more I thought about him the more I fell in love with him. But I didn't want to tell him because he was destined to marry my sister. I got up and whispered to Megan quietly about my discovery.

After a few minutes the light at the door went out and Kristal came in and locked the door behind her. I heard Lucas's sharp intake of breath and he grabbed a cup from the table that still had water in it and doused the fire before Megan asked, "What's wrong?"

"They're coming," was all Kristal replied. I did not need any more information then that. I sprang from the bed I was sitting on and darted over to the horses. I pulled down a small curtain Kristal had made in case of soldiers coming and searching for us.

The curtain covered the horses' stalls and as soon as I turned around Lucas grabbed my hand and pulled me into a small tunnel in the wall while Megan hid in the loft above us underneath some hay, and Kristal hid in one of the empty baskets in one of stalls I had just covered. Lucas let go of my hand and wound his arm around me as he covered the hole with some rocks and then sank back into the hole still holding me against him.

"Shh," Lucas whispered in my ear. I gazed up and realized that my head was resting on his shoulder; my lips were about an inch from his throat. I imagined brushing my lips across it. I shook myself of that thought and tried to concentrate on the voices beginning to fill the room just outside the tunnel.

"I don't see anything sir," a raspy voice called from the other room.

"Well, keep looking," answered a hoarse voice. "They have to be here somewhere."

I tried to keep my breathing quiet and even but it was difficult being so close to Lucas and being in mortal danger but in those few moments laying in his arms I never wanted to move. But I also knew that I was not the one who was supposed to be in his arms.

"Your highness, we've searched everywhere but we can not find a trace of your sister, Princess Elizabeth, or Princess Kristal," a gruff voice said on the other side of the makeshift barrier.

"Very well, move along men we must reach our destination by tomorrow night," the hoarse voice replied as the footsteps left the barn and I heard horses galloping away.

Lucas let go of me and began to move the rocks so that we could get out. I blinked rapidly from the sudden semi-bright light and looked around and saw that nothing was missing.

"That was close," Kristal said as she opened the curtain on the horses' stalls.

"To close," I agreed as I brushed off my dress.

"Do you realize who that was that came here?" Lucas asked glancing at me; I felt like blushing but withheld those kinds of emotions for now. Did he feel something like I had in the tunnel?

"Yes, it was my brother. No doubt he was on his way to the meeting but he still has to regroup with my parents so we need to leave at dawn," Megan answered coming down the ladder from the loft. Kristal headed back to the front of the barn and Megan laid down on her bed. I got under the blankets and sat up and stared at the fire.

Soon after Megan was asleep, Lucas came and sat next to me as I kept staring at the fire. "What is on your mind, Eliza?" he asked staring at my face. I looked away from the flames and gazed at his face.

"Your necklace," I replied putting my knees up to meet my chin.

"What do you mean?" he pressed.

"It's the symbol of the Pharsetian royal family. Every royal family of the four nations has one similar to it. And you are the only prince left besides Prince Gregory and my brother Hayden who are both not the psychological one. As a result, the only other person it could be is you." I told him as I grabbed his necklace's pendant.

He gawked at me and I looked away blushing again but I could feel his gaze on my face. "How can I be a-a-a prince?" he whispered almost inaudibly.

"I do not know but I do know that you are and that you are the only one who can find the physical one." I answered letting go of his pendent and reaching for his hand trying to comfort him.

He let me hold it and actually turned towards me and cupped my face in his other hand forcing me to look at him. He came closer and closer, "If I am a prince then I can marry you. For I have loved you since I first saw you," he breathed.

I gasped slightly, "But you are the psychological one, you must marry the physical one. And thus you are supposed to love my sister." I replied fighting back tears; I still did not want him to know that I loved him back.

Tears soon spilled down my cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb and said, "Please don't cry dear one. No matter what fate says I will find a way to make you mine. I don't understand why I love you this much and I've only just met you but that doesn't matter. Please love; tell me how you feel, I need to know."

My head was spinning I was in love with him but he did not want to understand that I was not the one he was supposed to love. "I do love you but I will not deprive you of your destiny," I answered caressing his face with the back of my hand. Although I had two or more blankets on the bottom half of my body, I suddenly shivered.

His face looked jubilant but also sad he came even closer to my face. I knew this wasn't right I shouldn't kiss him although every part of me was telling me to. I pressed his lips with my index finger, "I can not, although I love you I can not. It's wrong and I will not go against providence," I told him laying my head against his chest.

His arms wrapped around me and my hands stayed limp on his chest as he laid us down on the pillows and pulled up the blankets to keep me warm. I stayed like this for the rest of the night and I cried myself to sleep in his arms.


	6. Complications

Chapter 5

Complications

I awoke the next morning just after dawn. I saw Lucas's shadow outside the entrance. He looked so handsome in the early morning light. My mind reeled from all that had happened the night before. He loved me but he was supposed to love my sister wherever she was. Tears filled my eyes again.

I got out of the bed and donned one of my favorite gowns. Today was the meeting and we had to get there by midday and convince the council to pull together their armies in order to destroy the Lantorian forces.

I glided to the entryway and took Lucas's hand in my own. He turned to face me a bit startled and brushed some of my hair away from my face with his other hand.

I sighed and whispered, "Everything's going to be different after today isn't it?"

"Yes, it will be. Elizabeth-Eliza-darling; I spent most of the night trying to find a way for us to be together. We both may die today if Prince Gregory and his army reach the meeting place before us or if we fight and die in battle. Sweetheart, I would rather die knowing I have kissed you and that we love each other; than live on without you, no kiss, and no chance of us being together. Please, dearest Elizabeth just one kiss as a token of our love." He replied taking me into his arms and bending down so that he could kiss me.

I did not try to stop him because I felt the same way; his soft lips touched mine. We started to rise into the air and twirl around and around. A bright light shown around us and pulsed through us, but I barely noticed. My arms locked around his neck and he pulled me even closer to him.

After what seemed like hours our feet touched the solid ground once again and we broke apart trembling from the intensity and excitement of our kiss. I stroked his cheek with the back of my hand, we were both grinning; he smelled wonderful, like incense. After a moment he let me go and I noticed that Kristal and Megan were standing there with expressions of shock and delight.

I blushed but kept smiling as I returned to reality. Then I remembered how we were lifted up into the air and pondered how. "What just happened?" I asked glancing from face to face of my companions.

"I'm not sure legend says that 'only when the two from the prophesy declare their love for each other will a light as bright as the sun illuminate them as they twirl in the wind'. But how is that possible if you are not the physical one?" Megan replied taking out the scroll and reading it aloud.

I gasped again I was not the physical one because my father had told me it was my sister although I had never known of her existence. I stumbled backwards and would have fallen if not for Lucas catching me. Just the nearness of him made my head spin and my heart hammer.

My breathing picked up and my mind started racing. Could I possibly be the physical one? It would kind of explain how Lucas and I loved each other after barely a few days together. But why would my father lie to me or believe that my "twin sister" was the physical one? If I was the physical one shouldn't I be able to move things and control things. I saw a small twig and the ground and waved my hand at it.

The twig soared into a tree and then dropped back down to the ground. My jaw dropped and I was not the only one who was astounded by what had happened. I turned to gaze up at Lucas; his face was hard and alarmed, but there was a hint of relief in his eyes. I ran inside and fell onto the makeshift bed of hay.

I heard footsteps behind me. I did not look up but I knew who it was. Lucas grasped my shoulder gently and rolled me over to face him. He sat down and stroked my face trying to soothe me. He did not say anything but I would not break the silence; we just stared at each other.

There was a voice in my head it matched Lucas's perfectly. It said, "Darling, why are you so sad to finally know who you are?"

'_Because_,' I thought, '_I'm supposed to save the whole world. And I'm scared I will fail_.'

"**We** **will **save the world together. And you and I can now be together, isn't that wonderful? Aren't you happy about that? Or do you not wish to be with me? Do you not love me?" the voice replied and the real Lucas frowned when the voice inquired about my love for him.

'_Of course I want to be with you and I will always love you even if you or I die today. Also I am very happy that now we __**can **__marry, but I am afraid that one of us will die today.' _I said to the voice in my head_._

"Even if we die today at least we can still be together in the afterlife," the voice said as I sat up and decided I might as well face my destiny.

"Was that you?" I asked Lucas when the voice disappeared.

"What do you mean?" he replied flabbergasted.

"The voice in my head it sounded just like you." I explained while he reached for my hand.

"Well, I was sort of talking to you in my mind but I did not say anything aloud." He said lifting my hand to his lips.

"What did you say in your mind?" I asked resting my head on his shoulder.

"Well, I asked why you were so upset about being the physical one. And the you in my head said that you were afraid you would fail. Then I asked if you really did love me and if you really wanted to be with me. And you said yes but you didn't want either one of us to die today." He explained as I realized it was the same conversation.

"I believe your abilities are starting to manifest. Because I had the same conversation with you in my head," I said gazing up at his face.

He smiled, "I guess the prophesy was true we are meant to be."

A second later Megan and Kristal entered with all of the horses saddled and all of the leftover food in small

sacks on each of the horses. Lucas kissed my cheek and we both got up and mounted our horses and rode off towards the crossroads of the world.


	7. The Meeting

Chapter 6

The Meeting

We arrived at the Pharsetian castle just before noon. We led our horses to the stables and then quickly hurried to the council chambers. The guards outside the doors would not let us through. So, Lucas took out his necklace and proved once and for all that he was the prince. The guards bowed and opened the gold doors.

We glided inside and I ran to my mother, father, and Hayden. They all squeezed me tight. I noticed that my mother was well again, I grinned. Hayden was staring at Megan as she blushed and looked away. I turned and saw Kristal with her parents. The Pharsetian King spoke first, "Who are these two strangers?"

"Your Majesty this is Princess Megan of Lanterus she has abandoned her parents in order to help us," I said curtsying. "And he is Prince Lucas, or otherwise known as your son, Your Majesty." I took Lucas's hand and led him to his mother whose eyes were filling with tears.

"Lucas, is it really you?" the queen asked extending her arms to embrace him.

"Yes, it is me; Mother," Lucas replied as his mother embraced him securely. "Father," he said as the king hugged him close.

Lucas was let go by the king and came back to me and grasped my hand firmly and announced to his parents, "Mother, Father, allow me to introduce Princess Elizabeth; the love of my life."

Both of his parents beamed with pride as they embraced me. I turned to look at my parents who were smiling as well. I led Lucas to my father and said, "Father, we have urgent matters to speak of."

"I know, Elizabeth. But first you must tell us why you ran away and then came here with them." He replied eyeing my friends.

"Very well," I said preparing to retell my journey. I addressed the entire court saying, "The night after the battle Princess Megan snuck inside the palace in search of the prophesy of the two. I caught her and questioned her about her business there. She told me who she was and about her mission and her traveling companion. I led her to the prophesy and agreed to come with her.

"After that the three of us traveled for about a day and a half then Princess Kristal caught up to us and joined us and gave us the news of Prince Gregory's escape and his plan to attack this meeting, today. So, we hurried and got here as quickly as we could.

"And so the Lantorian army led by the king, queen, and Prince Gregory will be here shortly to try and imprison us all and end the war. And father you were wrong, it is not my twin sister who is the physical one but it is me. And by some coincidence Prince Lucas is the psychological one."

I stared around at the shocked faces of the court members. Lucas was smiling at me and I began to blush again. Hayden had apparently at one point walked over and stood by Megan. I glanced at my parents who were nodding to the other kings and queens. And pretty soon they were all nodding. But it was my father who spoke first, "Thank you Elizabeth, you and your friends have helped us greatly and we now know what we must do."

King Oscar of Questela spoke up, "We must gather what is left of our armies and fight the Lantorian army with everything we have." There were muffled yeses and many of the courtiers nodded. King Phillip of Pharseta turned to his messenger and told him, "Gather the generals, captains, and all of the able troops you can find and combine them together with the other armies." The messenger nodded and left the chamber.

"How long until the Lantorian army will be here?" the Pharsetian queen asked a scout. "By nightfall, Milady," he answered bowing at his waist. My father turned to me and said, "Will you and Lucas help us, we cannot win without the two of you." Lucas and I nodded as the guards showed us to our quarters.

Later that afternoon after I was settled into my room Lucas and I went for a walk in the palace garden. Then we stopped beneath a tree next a small pond. Lucas had stayed behind after the guard led us out of the chamber to our rooms. He had talked with his parents and found out what had happened when he was a child.

"On the night of my first birthday some stranger came and smuggled me out of the palace. And even though my parents tried to find me they couldn't," he had explained while we were walking.

He took my hand and whispered, "They like you and they think I've chosen well. Love, let's forget everything for a moment, please. I want to do this now and the right way." I was confused for a moment but, while still holding my hand, he got down on one knee.

"Elizabeth, my dearest, I love you with everything that I am. I promise to care for you forever even if I die today or I lose you, I will keep on loving you no matter where I am. I ask you, even if I weren't a prince or destined to marry you, will you accept my hand in marriage?" he asked pulling out a ring from his pocket; it was a crystal amethyst with a gold band.

He slid the ring onto my finger and said, "It was my parents' engagement ring. It was specially made because my mother was a lady from Helphara and my father was the prince of Pharseta so he found a jewel that was a mix of the two kingdoms colors just as we are. Are you going to answer my question?"

"Yes, I will marry you." I whispered as he kissed my hand and then got up and kissed my lips. The kiss was so sweet yet so triumphant. We stayed in each others arms even after we broke apart. It was almost dusk when we headed back for the castle.

After an hour we saw tents being set up across the great battlefield. I watched from the window in my warrior gown. My bow and quivers were slung across my back and my small swords were sheathed on my hips, along with two newly added daggers one in my boot and the other on my belt in the back.

Lucas came in a moment later with his shield and sword with a newly added chest plate and a helmet. He was going to be down in the battle while I was on the wall with the other archers I was supposed to lead. "I'm sorry but I couldn't bear to be away from you for so long," he said taking my hand.

"I know," I told him, even though it had only been an hour I felt the same way.

I let go of his hand and we both took off all of our weapons so that we could lie down on my canopy bed without being uncomfortable. He laid down next me and tenderly pulled me closer to him. My heart started to hammer and my hands trembled as I tried not to think about losing him. He must have sensed my distress because he drew me even closer to him until my body was pressed to his. His lips found mine and he kissed me fervently like there was only so much time we had left.

I just wanted to lie there for hours and not move we only had a few minutes of kisses, our love, and being alone. His hand traced up and down my side and then gave up and just held me in his arms. We just kissed and kissed for as long as we could for fear that we would never be together again.


	8. The Final Battle

Chapter 7

The Final Battle

A few minutes later a servant came in without knocking. It was so sudden that it made us jump. "Oh, I'm so sorry Your Highnesses, but it is time," he said. I sighed as Lucas and I got up and put back on our weapons as we headed towards the briefing room. All of the captains, generals, and the royals who were fighting were gathering in the room.

Inside there were three sets of thrones one for each family of royals and then other places for the leaders of the armies to sit. The highest-ranking general, Sir Richard, stood up to announce the battle plan.

"My lords and my ladies we are truly blessed that we have the two from the prophesy here with us today they can help lead us to victory. The majority of the soldiers will be down in front of the outer gate. King Jerrold and King Phillip will lead the ground company assisted by King Oscar, while Prince Hayden and Prince Lucas will lead the troops on horseback. Queen Nalatia and Princess Kristal

will take a few groups of men at a time and recover the wounded and take them to the infirmary. And the remaining troops will be archers on the wall led by Princess Elizabeth and Princess Megan."

Everyone in the room nodded and then began to leave to take their places. Lucas, Megan, Hayden, and I were the last to leave. Lucas and Hayden escorted Megan and I to the outer wall to say goodbye. Hayden and I embraced, "Be careful Elizabeth don't go running off again," he said in my ear trying to be funny.

"I won't run away again but you be careful as well," I whispered.

Then I embraced Megan, "We stay together," I said. "We'll be fine," she promised as I turned around to face Lucas and Hayden as they released each others hands after they had shaken hands graciously. I saved saying goodbye to Lucas for last because he was the most important to me. He pulled me close to him again.

"Promise me that you'll stay safe," I told him.

"I want to but that is not always what destiny has planned," he replied. I gazed into his brown eyes for possibly the last time, I did not know how I would survive if he died.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you too, always," he whispered as he bent down to kiss me. I clung to him as his kiss swept through me fiercely and tenderly. When we broke away we turned to see Megan and Hayden embracing each other. I giggled when they broke apart and they both blushed and I shook my head and shrugged.

After another quick kiss from Lucas both he and Hayden left and Megan and I assembled the troops and prayed that we would win.

A horn was blown and Megan and I signaled the archers to fire. Our arrows soared in the air I had aimed mine for the king but one of the soldiers stepped into it in order to save his king.

The Lantorian soldiers did not waste much time firing arrows they just charged straight for the ground troops. I watched in horror as the two parties clashed in the middle. It was only the foot troops who were fighting at that point but soon the companies on horseback would join the fight.

I loaded and reloaded my bow and shot repeatedly and never missed. I saw a horde of arrows coming towards the wall. I held up one hand to stop them and then I turned them around and shot them back at the Lantorian archers. A couple of long ladders had been tilted onto the wall and the Lantorian soldiers were beginning to climb them.

The first soldier that made it up the wall slashed his sword at me and I waved my hand and he was pushed off the wall. Then I loaded my bow and pointed it straight down the ladder and pierced the first soldier right in his stomach and he fell back knocking off all of the other soldiers. Then I pushed over the ladder and ran along the wall to help Megan fighting other soldiers as I went.

Suddenly there was a loud rumble and wall began to shake I looked over and saw the Lantorian soldiers pushing back our armies. I tried to look for Lucas but I could not find him. Just then the Lantorian army broke through the outer wall and was advancing upon us quickly. I fell back to the courtyard just behind the outer wall and came face-to-face with Prince Gregory.

"Well, this is a lovely surprise. It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Elizabeth. I've been looking foreword to making you my bride." Prince Gregory smiled and bowed trying to be formal. I glared at him both with alarm and outrage.

"I will NEVER marry you! For one thing I am betrothed to Prince Lucas. And I love him with all of my heart!" I snarled.

"You will change your mind once I am king and he is dead even if I have to I will kill him myself," he roared at me.

I grimaced at the thought of losing Lucas but I would slay Prince Gregory before he got the chance to kill Lucas. I lunged for him but he blocked it.

"Ah, I love a girl with passion it's a shame your beloved won't live long enough to see us wed," the prince chuckled. I kept lunging for him trying to stab him but he was better. He knocked both of my swords out of my hands and grabbed both my wrists.

It hurt a bit because of his firm grip and he pulled me to him. He sheathed his sword and grabbed my neck with his sword hand. His teeth clinked against mine and his breath smelled and tasted like onions and garlic. I pushed him away and stumbled back and fell to the ground.

I grabbed the dagger from my boot and through it at his throat but he caught it and tossed it aside. He started stalk towards me; I saw a rock a few feet away. I waved my hand at it and it flew towards him. "You are the physical one? So, that would make your darling Lucas the psychological one. Well, it seems I really will have to take his life in order to have you," the prince laughed again.

"You will never have her!" a voice shouted from behind me. I turned my head and saw Lucas coming towards us. I sighed from relief he was still alive.

He came to me, "Elizabeth," he said softly as he took my hand and helped me up. He pushed me behind him as he took out his sword.

"Ah, Prince Lucas I presume, you are still alive but not for long," Prince Gregory growled.

"You will be the one dying today," Lucas bellowed as he took a step away from me towards Prince Gregory. "Fine, whoever is still alive at the end gets the girl," Prince Gregory said scorned.

"She has a name and agreed if one of us dies whoever is still alive will have her," Lucas replied pushing me back more so that I wouldn't be hurt.

Prince Gregory lunged at Lucas but Lucas deflected it. They lunged, blocked, and kicked at each other. At one point they were trapped by each others strength and Lucas elbowed Prince Gregory in the face. He had stumbled back but he regained his footing.

I wanted to intervene but Lucas would never forgive himself if I got myself killed trying to save him. Prince Gregory had twisted Lucas's sword out of his hand and it fell to the ground. Prince Gregory wasted no time he kicked Lucas onto the ground and Lucas's helmet flew off. Prince Gregory pointed his sword at Lucas's throat.

"No," I screamed I wanted to grab one of my swords on the ground and plunge it into Prince Gregory's heart.

Prince Gregory started laughing and he was laughing so hard that he did not notice Lucas starting to get up.

Suddenly Lucas twirled around and knocked Prince Gregory to the ground with his foot. I grabbed one of my swords from the ground and yelled, "Here," as I tossed it to Lucas. But Prince Gregory was fast, he was on his feet again and he and Lucas lost both their swords when they clashed together.

Prince Gregory kicked Lucas back to the ground and he lost consciousness. Then Prince Gregory turned and took up the sword I had thrown to Lucas and raised the sword to stab Lucas. "No," I screamed again as I grabbed the dagger from my belt and through into the stomach of Prince Gregory.

He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground as blood gushed from his abdomen. I ran to Lucas and knelt down beside him and stroked his face. His eyelids fluttered and then opened. "Eliza? But Prince Gregory he-," Lucas said sitting up.

"Shh, everything's alright, Prince Gregory is unconscious, although I do not know about the others," I answered trying to calm him. I helped him up and he pulled me into his arms.

"I guess I get to keep you then," he said trying to sound humorous.

I smiled and whispered, "You can keep what's already yours."

"I'm still reeling in shock that you almost killed him and you saved me," he said glancing over at the silhouette of the unconscious prince.

"You did most of the work; I just supplied the final blow. And besides I couldn't let you die, then I'd have to marry him," I replied shivering.

The battle was almost over now that the prince was injured and Lucas was alive. Lucas leaned down to kiss me. The kiss was so ecstatic and so lively that in the middle he picked me up and swung me around again.


	9. The Aftermath

Chapter 8

The Aftermath

After the defeat of the prince, Lucas and I returned to the battle. It was almost not even worth it but at least we were alive and we had won.

There was a lot of rejoicing in the Dining Hall. I sat next to Lucas and across from Megan who was next to Hayden. We all recounted our stories of the battle and I learned that Prince Gregory had cut Lucas. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked scanning him to make sure he was okay.

"Sweetheart, I'm fine it's just a small scratch on my forearm, see," he said pulling up his sleeve to let me look. I traced the scar with me finger and then took some water from my goblet and healed it.

"Thank you," he said in my ear as he kissed my cheek. I smiled at him and I returned to the conversation and then retired to my room. My father came in not long after Lucas joined me.

Lucas and I stood up from the bed we were sitting on. I curtsied and he bowed while my father nodded. "Elizabeth, I have something to tell you about your 'sister'," he said as he walked to the window. "You never had a sister; I lied to you so that you would be protected. I thought that if Lanterus or any of the other nations found out who you were they would try to use you. I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"I forgive you father and I understand why and it is alright," I told him as I embraced him and then went to stand near Lucas and I nudged him softly telling him to talk to my father about his proposal since I really did not need to say anything because of his abilities.

"Your Majesty, please forgive me for not coming to you first. I should have asked you before I, um, proposed. And Your Majesty I am sorry for my inconsideration.

"But we want to be married and I love Elizabeth more than my own life, and today I fought for her against the fiend Prince Gregory. So, Your Majesty I pray that you will bestow upon us your blessing instead of your permission." Lucas said with the same formality he had when he asked what jobs I thought each person should do.

My father looked put out for a moment and then nodded stiffly as he left my chambers. Lucas and I grinned at each other and I leaped into his arms. He picked up my legs and carried me to the bed while cradling me to his chest.

He laid me down and laid next to me and kissed me for so long that I was gasping for air when we broke apart. I smiled and kissed him again. "Tomorrow we shall go to town and pick out our wedding band," Lucas whispered against my lips. "Mmhh," was all I said this moment was to perfect to be filled up with too much conversation.

The next morning after we ate breakfast in the Dining Hall we rode into town on our horses. We arrived at the jewelers just before midday and selected a silver wedding band. We spent the rest of the day in town and as we walked along the streets arm in arm people stopped and either bowed or curtsied to us.

When we returned to the castle the servants told us of the council trial being held the following morning and we were ordered to attend. We nodded and then dressed for dinner and went to the Dining Hall.

We sat in the same places we had the night before. And the conversation centered around the trial tomorrow and the wedding. I was thankful that no one was against the idea of Lucas and I marrying. In fact most of them were excited about it.

My mother agreed to help me get ready on the big day. And Kristal and Megan offered to be my bridesmaids. As well as my father would walk me down the aisle. And the minister of the castle would conduct the ceremony. But we had to wait until after the trail the next day to start planning.

Lucas and I went to bed as usual only this time we stayed up and talked about our pasts. Like some of the things I did as a little girl and how I felt when I realized I would be queen one day. And the chores he had when he lived out in the country.

The next morning after we dressed and had breakfast we went to the grand council chambers. It was hard to believe that only two days ago we had barged in and warned them of the Lantorian attack.

This time there were five sets of thrones the two extra were for Hayden, Megan, Lucas, and myself. We took our seats as the prisoners were brought in.

First came the soldiers, then the captains and generals, and finally the king, queen, and Prince Gregory. They all sat in the accused seats and were called one at a time to be tried in front of the court.

The soldiers and leaders of the armies were sentenced to a year or more in prison and then stripped of their ranks and forced to work as farmers or blacksmiths. Then the queen was condemned to being a servant in the royal palace for ten years. Next the king was sentenced to spend twenty years in prison.

Finally, Prince Gregory got up and said, "My lords and ladies, why am I charged with crimes I did not commit. I was ordered by my parents to attack two days ago and at Helphara. All I ever wanted was to marry and start a family."

I stood up and replied, "It does not matter what you were told to do but that you did not escape like your sister did to help us. And you personally tried to take me hostage and kill Prince Lucas."

"Yes, those I am guilty of for you are so beautiful Your Highness and I wanted you for my own and I still do. As for escaping; after my sister escaped my parents made me travel with escorts at all times."

The prince responded as Megan stood up and called him a, "Liar."

"You deserve more than what he can give you," the prince said. "I will find away to have you no matter what I have to do," the prince continued as he laughed again.

Lucas stood up but I patted his hand telling him not to do anything through my thoughts. I walked over to Prince Gregory and slapped him across the face. He smiled and grabbed my shoulders gruffly and kissed me again.

All of a sudden he was on fire and jumping up and down, shouting, trying to put the fire out. I whirled around and saw Lucas was staring at his hand grinning. Then he came to me and asked, "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

The sleeve on my right shoulder was torn and the skin that showed was red and sore. Lucas bent down and kissed it as I said, "I'm alright, just a little taken aback."

Prince Gregory had taken a sword from one of the guards and was charging towards us. I waved my hand at him and he flew into the wall and slid down to the ground unconscious. After that the court sent him to prison for life.


	10. The Wedding

Chapter 9

The Wedding

Over the next week everyone in the castle was busy preparing for the wedding. Every night up until the night before the wedding Lucas and I spent together in my room. But on the night before the wedding we were forced to be in separate rooms until the ceremony the following day. Everything was set and there was going to be a ball after the ceremony and we were going to force Prince Gregory to watch but be in chains and gagged and guarded by the jailers. Everything was perfect except the fact that I wasn't going to see Lucas until I was walking down the aisle. Just after dinner he came to my room to say goodnight.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to leave you?" Lucas asked as he kissed me.

"Yes, I do. I wish you didn't have to go," I answered resting my head on his chest.

"Don't worry tomorrow before noon we'll be man and wife," he said trying to reassure me. After that he kissed me one more time and then left the room. I got into bed and closed my eyes so that the next day would come faster.

When I awoke the following morning I grinned to myself for I was getting married that day. My lady-in-waiting, Violet, came in and brought me my breakfast. "Violet, please go and fetch my mother and the tailor," I asked her as she curtsied and left the room.

Soon after, my mother came in followed by the tailor and his seamstresses and a few servants. They all helped me into my white wedding dress and arranged my hair to fit my veil.

They placed the Helpharian silver barrette with sapphire stones in my hair. This barrette was traditionally worn by the Helpharian crown princess on her wedding day. Then I borrowed my mother's garter and then I wore a new dress made especially for this day. Therefore I was wearing something old and something new, something borrowed and something blue. "It is time," my mother said after I was ready. She and everyone else left and I followed trembling. The ceremony was going to take place in the Great Hall which was only used for special occasions. We were all in a queue ready at the grand doors.

First was the flower girl, Sarah; Lucas's cousin, then after her was her brother Trevor as the ring bearer. Next was Megan on Hayden's arm and behind them was Kristal on William's arm, my cousin. Then finally me and my father began to glide down the aisle. All of my bridesmaids wore blue dresses and the groomsmen wore red ensembles.

I saw everyone sitting in rows of seats and a grand arch where the preacher and Lucas stood. I beamed when I saw him and he grinned back. Then we were there, Lucas took my hand and we faced the reverend.

He read our vows and then asked for the rings which we placed on each other as we said, "With this ring I thee wed." Then he asked each of us, "Do you take this person to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, until death do you part." And we both said, "I do." And the pastor pronounced us man and wife and said, "You may kiss the bride."

Lucas pulled me into his arms and kissed me so eagerly that I thought that it was our first kiss. Everyone in the room applauded except Prince Gregory who was scowling in the back. We broke apart and headed for the Ballroom.

The ball lasted for hours and there were toasts and when I threw the bouquet Megan caught it and everyone applauded when her and Hayden kissed and announced their betrothal. I couldn't stop smiling I was so happy.


	11. Happy Endings

Chapter 10

Happy Endings

The next day Lucas and I departed for our honeymoon over on the south coast of Pharseta. There was a small castle for us to live in for a weeks. It was glorious; we walked along the beach and then had picnics on a cliff that overlooked the ocean. And every night we would stay awake for hours either talking or kissing and sometimes both and more.

We returned back to the castle a few weeks after we had gone and discovered that Megan was moving to Helphara with Hayden and that the kings and queens were going back to their homelands and William was going to live Kristal.

Within a month of our marriage Lucas had his coronation and was going to take over for his father by the end of the year. And about a week later we found out from the royal physician that I was expecting a baby.

We were thrilled and after about eight more months of pregnancy I gave birth to twins. A boy whom we named, Arthur, and girl we named Brianna. They both had dark brown hair and Arthur had brown eyes just like Lucas and Brianna had my bright sea green eyes.

The kingdom rejoiced for weeks and soon after Megan and Hayden got married and soon after that she bore twin girls they named Ivy and Una, then a year later a boy which they named Xavier.

After Xavier was born I had two more children another boy we named Derek and then a year later another girl we named Christine.

We were very content with the way things turned out and whenever there was trouble we faced it together. And so because of a prophesy I found love, purpose, and courage along with Lucas and I helped save the world. And with life and love we lived happily ever after…


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

In the years since the four kingdoms of the elements have lived in peace. All because the prophesy was fulfilled and because two people found out the truth. And had the courage to save the world from itself.

Although some stories say differently we know the basic truth the world was saved all because two people found each other and fell in love.

And since then they protected their kingdom as well as the world from any kind of threat. And when they grew old enough they passed along responsibility to their children.

Lanterus was ruled by Queen Megan and she helped keep peace from her castle in Helphara along with the help of her husband, King Hayden.

All of the nations prospered greatly after the war and the world was put right again. To those who know the story and those who were there during that time understand how one person or even two people can change the outcome of the world if they only have the will. And no matter if you are a prince or princess, royalty or a peasant; you can change the entire course of history.

1


	13. Important Message

ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ALL NataliaRoma71 READERS! THIS IS AN ALL MESSAGE ONE EVERY SINGLE STORY I HAVE! I NOW HAVE A NEW ACCOUNT CALLED OwlEyes71 WHERE I WILL BE POSTING ALL OF THE KELLY POTTER SERIES! THIS MEANS KELLY POTTER WILL BE TAKEN DOWN OFF OF MY OLD ACCOUNT AND PUT ON MY NEW ONE TO BE ADDED TO!

IMPORTANT!: I WILL NOT BE ABANDOING MY ORIGINAL ACCOUNT! I WILL STILL BE REGULARLY POSTING 'NEVER ALONE', PRETTY WORDS', 'D'ARTAGNAN'S BEST FRIEND, AND ALL OTHER STORIES I AM OR WILL BE WORKING ON!

THIS NEW ACCOUNT IS STRICTLY FOR KELLY POTTER! SO AS OF 09/23/13 KELLY POTTER WILL BE TAKEN DOWN AND POSTED ON OwlEyes71! THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT!


End file.
